They Dare Touch the Hand of a Corpse?
by God-Help-Me-Please
Summary: Ikoma didn't have a single clue as to how he got to this point, but what he did know was that he wanted people to just stop staring at him. I was told to write Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress into a harem, so I did my best.
1. Chapter 1

Mumei has been staring at her fellow Kabneri for the past 31 minutes and roughly 17 seconds. Ever since the battle with Biba, she couldn't help but feel… hot, when ever Ikoma was close to her.

And she knew she wasn't the only one.

Mumei has caught both Ayame and Kurusu staring at Ikoma with flushed faces, and the blonde hadn't even noticed just how much attention he gets. How can he be that oblivious? Mumei has no idea. But what she does know is that Ikoma is beautiful. She has heard people remark on how cute she is, but Ikoma? He is on a whole different level.

It isn't fair how he makes her feel.

Ayame has been watching her guards' face flush whenever Ikoma interacted with him, which she hadn't understood why until this moment. So now she has been staring at the beautiful boy for the past 3 minutes and 47 seconds.

But, could you really blame her? She had asked Ikoma to act as her guard while she spoke with Uryuu on the top of the Koutetsujou, but both of them quickly became more interested in watching the crimson-eyed boy then continuing their conversation. It was an understandable reaction, if you asked Ayame, he was sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest, a gentle breeze playing with his hair, and sunlight outlining his frame. It made him look like an angel. She managed to tear her eyes away from the angel, intent on continuing her conversation with Uryuu.

Only to follow his gaze back to Ikoma.

Yeah, she understood how Kurusu felt.

The blonde haired Kabaneri got on his nerves. Not only did Ikoma have the gall to get Kurusu to care if he lived or died, Ikoma also decided to make him feel so utterly- helpless. When did this begin? Kurusu's best guess would be when he saw Mumei, the strongest in the fortress (Even though he thinks Ikoma could easily take her), on her knees begging Ikoma to wake up. So he fell. He fell hard.

Over the course of a week, Kurusu began talking with Ikoma, and they managed to become what one may call, "attached" to each other. Even though Kurusu would deny that statement.

But something that really irked him, was how the others look at Ikoma. There is a certain hunger in their eyes, and he doesn't like worst offenders were the hunters. He could see them undressing the younger with their eyes. He made a silent promise to ikoma to protect them from those Neandrathals.

He has fully accepted the fact that Ikoma can make him do anything. All that is needed are large, pleading eyes, and a hurt voice saying, "Please Kurusu?"

God, he is fucked.

When Biba first laid eyes on the male Kabaneri, he knew he had to have him. Ikoma could be described in three words, as Biba came to realize; gallous, affable, and _insanely_ attractive. How could Biba not want him?

So when he saw the boy glowing with power, the part of him that said, '_claim him, make him yours,' _only got louder.

He was disappointed when Ikoma wouldn't get up and fight him.

Biba was so confused, Ikoma was supposed to be strong and stubborn, right? So why is he just laying on the ground, allowing himself to be shot? Biba didn't have time to question anything else, the butterflies were calling him.

Ikoma had yet to leave the realm of consciousness in 57 hours, so it didn't exactly surprise him when he fell asleep on Kurusu's shoulder during a meeting.

But what did surprise him, was waking up to fighting. He lifted his head off of someone's chest _(why am I being cradled?)_ Alerting them of his consciousness. He heard a stray yell of. "I want to hold him!' And hands reaching towards him, before the person holding him took off running. The shouts were a bit quieter, but were still audible. Ikoma guessed they were being chased.

Ikoma looked up at the person holding him. "Kurusu?" He asked, hiding his face in the taller's neck.

"Yes. Ikoma?"

"Why are you carrying me?"

"You fell asleep."

" 'Kay, but why are you running?" Ikoma's voice started to slur, he was still so tired. A chuckle came from the bushi when Ikoma pressed closer to him.

"Someone seems sleepy-"

"Be quiet Kuru, just answer the question."

"The others got to close to you."

"Oh"


	2. Chapter 2

Ikoma hated waking up, especially if he's warm. But he has to admit, waking to his friends scattered around him in various sleeping positions, was oddly endearing.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Ikoma looked at his surroundings, it was empty save for a few crates that were most likely filled with rations. Moving into a comfortable sitting positions, he looked at the person on his right, which was Mumei.

He gently nudged her with his foot, attempting to rouse her. "No- I don't wanna' get up yet, Kajika." Was her response, before she curled into a ball. As if that would be enough to get Ikoma to leave her be. With a slight smile, he nudged her again.

"Mumei, it's Ikoma."

He didn't know what triggered her response, but the smaller jumped to her feet, attempting to fix her hair. Ikoma, in a brilliant chain of thought, only said "You drool in your sleep." Making Mumei sputter, waking Ayame in the process.

He looked towards Ayame, her hair mussed and the clip askew. It wasn't exactly an everyday occurrence to see the heir of Aragane Station to look anything but prim and proper. "Ayame" He said, gaining her attention, he pointed to her hair. Watching in amusement as yet another fretted over their hair.

"Kurusu, love, please don't tell me that you're going to meaninglessly fret over your hair as well." Ikoma grinned at the blue clad male that was holding him, who in turn rolled his eyes with a fond smile.

Ignoring the glares he got, Kurusu responded, "Of course not darling," that got a blush out of Ikoma, "but would you like to explain why you fell asleep on me during the meeting? Not that we don't enjoy seeing you asleep." He added as an afterthought.

"Hm, well, that is an amazing question to ask; and it has a simple answer. I hadn't slept in like, 57 hours." 'Avoid confrontations, Ikoma.' "But- let's forget about that for a moment, and talk about how beautiful today is!" 'Nice.' Did Ikoma know that he shouldn't be avoiding this topic? Yes, but in his defense, his friends have been extremely protective of him since Biba's death. Especially Kurusu.

"Ikoma! That isn't healthy, even if you are a kabaneri!" Standing up, the blonde moved out of reach of the two humans, forgetting Mumei was behind him. Mumei then grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving the room they were in.

"Your not leaving now, we need to talk about this." Mumei stated, pulling him behind the crates, nodding her head at the other two; signalling them to follow.

Begrudgingly, Ikoma let himself be set down on one of the crates. "Listen, there isn't much to talk about. All I did was go without sleep for a few hours. Seriously, it's nothing to make a big deal out of!"

The trio had arranged themselves in a line facing him, Ayame spoke first. "Nothing to make a big deal out of? Ikoma, you stayed up for more than two days. That isn't healthy." Seeing Ikoma about to protest that point, Mumei continued.

"Koma', this isn't the first time something like this has happened, so don't try to say it was a one time thing. Your relatively smart, so why are you acting like an idiot?" Seeing as there was no way of winning the two over, Ikoma turned to his fellow male, who was watching the exchange in silence. Ikoma pleaded with his eyes for the older to take his side.

Avoiding the crimson eyes, the brunette responded. "Ikoma, you fell asleep during a meeting. And as I said before, as okay everyone was watching you sleep, that wasn't good. So either you go to sleep now, or I will knock you out." Kurusu looked Ikoma in the eyes as he spoke his threat, conveying that it wasn't just an empty promise.

"Okay," Ikoma out his hands up, "no need to get hostile. How long did I sleep for, anyway?" He looked towards Mumei for answers.

"I would say you slept for about four hours and thirty one minutes. You should get more sleep."

Ikoma rubbed his eyes, the familiar burning sensation that came with little sleep finally showing up. "Okay. But could one of you maybe stay with me? I mean, if you want to leave, that's fine. I just find it easier to sleep when someones, y'know, holding me."

Ayame's hand shot up, "I'd be happy to stay with you, Ikoma." The other two looked about to protest, but the faint smile on Ikoma's face and the warning glance Ayame shot them, shut them up.

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Stepping out of the room, Mumei glances at the bushi that stood at her side, deciding that she didn't like him. In her defense, who could possibly like someone who is trying to 'woo' their crush? Although Mumei wouldn't admit that she was, in fact, crushing on Ikoma. The only reason she was mildly attracted to him was that Ikoma was insanely attracted, not for his personality or caring nature or lack of self-preservation.

Totally not any of those.

But right now, she hasn't the time to dwell on thoughts of dirty-blonde hair and crimson eyes (although that was an enticing train of thought to follow). Right now, she had more pressing concerns. Like the stubborn man next to her.

"I know you have a thing for Ikoma." No need to lay it down gently, just state what you know. That's what gets people to break. That's what it did to Kurusu, at least that's what she thought it did, given how he stumbled and choked on his own spit.

Kurusu straightened his back, turning to look at the girl with dark locks, his face having a pink tint to it. Yeah, Mumei definitely hit the jackpot with this one. The only problem was that she had no clue where to go from here. She never planned on getting an actual reaction out of Kurusu. The man in question cleared his throat, opening his mouth to speak. Only to have Mumei stop him.

"Hold it, I just thought it would be better for me to give you a warning," what the fuck was she doing? "But, Ikoma. Is. Mine. So it may be in your best interest to back off, as we all know I would be the one he would pick in the end." Mumei brushed past the bushi, playing it cool until she was in the next car.

Oh God, what did she just do?

Kurusu was so utterly confused. Did he just get threatened by a child? What the actual fuck.

But, if Mumei wanted to play this game, he would play it. And he will win. Although something in the back of his mind told him they shouldn't do this, that they shouldn't treat Ikoma as though he was a prize to be won at a carnival. That was the part of Kurusu that wanted nothing more than protect the younger from the evils of the world, the part that would be happy just to stay by his side.

Voices drifted through the halls, reminding him that he was standing in the middle of an empty car and that he should get moving again.

Glancing back at the closed door that Ikoma and Ayame were behind, he left. Attempting to think of something other than crimson eyes paired with creamy skin.

Being with Ikoma was amazing, but having Ikoma cuddles up against you was even better. Ayame had this figured out a few minutes after Ikoma had fallen asleep.

She wanted to be with him, although most people that had taken up residence on the iron fortress did. But for her- it was as though she was the person who loved him the most. Like she loved him for more than his good looks and charisma. So that brought her to a troubling conclusion.

Others will try to win Ikoma over as well.

Over the past few days, Ayame had noticed that the majority of passengers had gazes full of hunger directed at him (save for the children that looked at him with nothing but awe and adoration written over their faces).

The worst offenders of his lust were Mumei and Kurusu. With Mumei, she expected it, but with Kurusu? That was a surprise. The dark-eyes bushi had looked at the kabaneri as though they didn't deserve the air they breathed. What had changed?

Ikoma shifted, breaking her thoughts. His shift in position made it so his face rested on her breasts, he let out a contented sigh. Ayame, although flustered at the new position, accepted it wholeheartedly. Bring her hand to brush through the silky locks (his hair was so soft. How did he get it so soft?)

Ikoma, who was oblivious to how he was making her feel, gave an adorable little smile and just nuzzled further into her breasts.

Ayame let her head fall on the crates that were behind them, her hand not leaving the silk. Deciding that it would be nice to get some more sleep.

Waking up warm and in a bed would always be a pleasant surprise for Ikoma.

Wait- what.

He fell asleep on the floor next to Ayame, so how the fuck did he get in a bed? The voice in his head told him that Kurusu must have carried him. And although it sounded so much like Biba's voice (he didn't know why he was still thinking of the man with unrealistically attractive features, he was gone now), he choose to listen to it and just forget the issue.

He sat up, balling one of his hands into a fist and rubbing his left eye, he looked around the darkroom. It looked as though he was the only one awake-

Oh. Nevermind.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what are you doing up?" Small talk, that was a good way of breaking the ice with someone who had worked with the guy who had tried to kill you. Or. maybe not, Ikoma had no clue. He wasn't exactly a 'people person'. Takumi was, though. He was always the one to comment on how weird it was that people often stared at Ikoma, he was the one to tell him that he was average in looks when asked - mainly because Ikoma was confused on why people stared at him so much.

It must have been the glasses with a missing lens, Takumi had said.

God, he missed Takumi. Just thinking about him made him a bit sad. He missed the times when they could run around town without people questioning his loyalty or if he was trustworthy or not. He missed the teasing, he missed how Takumi would point out the obvious (like the fact that Uryuu was leaning against a wall, looking at him with a small smile. Come to think of it, why *was* he smiling at him?)

"Uryuu, you still there?" He waved a hand in the blue-haired man's face, noting how his eyes had re-focused on his hand (were they out of focus to begin with?) and how his smile grew the smallest amount when he realized that Ikoma was within arms reach.

Again, he gave no response, only pushing off the wall and taking the hand still in the air, leading them towards the hunters cabin. Ikoma, being curious as to why Uryuu wanted, didn't attempt to pull out of the grip.

The cabin the Kabaneri found himself in was some-what messy, a few stray weapons left on the floor, one or two pieces of clothes strewn across a few beds (which were mostly occupied by sleeping men and women, other beds were bare of any sheets and bodies). He was led to the back of the cabin, out the door, and up to the roof.

He knew that he should be weary, he didn't know if Uryuu wanted him dead or not. Yet, the allure of the stars seemed to erase those thoughts.

They sat in silence, just looking at the trillions of stars blinking at them. It was quiet, peaceful. A gentle breeze rustled their hair, as well as the leaves of trees, faint light rays were reflected onto the clear water of the lake below them. It made him feel as if he had some semblance of normalcy in his life. However brief this moment may be, he let himself enjoy it, he let himself smile.

Biba had often spoken of the blonde Kabaneri, maybe even more than he spoke of Mumei. So, naturally, Uryuu had wanted to see what was so special about the boy. He took him to the roof, wanting to ask him what had possibly made Biba (an arrogant and cocky bastard if Uryuu was to describe him) so enamoured with him.

He decided on asking him at night, when everyone was asleep, there always seemed to be a crowd of people around Ikoma during the day, and if he noticed this, he chose not to acknowledge it.

Ikoma had been asleep when Uryuu had left to find him, so he just opted to wait for him to wait, it hadn't taken all too long. Crimson eyes had fluttered open a minute after his arrival, it made him smile slightly, he didn't know why.

He brought himself back to the present, looking towards Ikoma. The Kabaneri was staring at the sky, his eyes holding liquid stars in them. It made him look innocent, something to protect. Uryuu sighed. He didn't know how the boy had managed to capture Biba's attention, but right now, that answer didn't really matter to him.

Ikoma was overwhelmed, even if he didn't realize that himself. It's only been 11 days since the battle with Biba, and about 22 days since the fall of Aragane station, so the blonde had most likely been transformed somewhere in the midst of the chaos. And given the scars littered across his chest, he - most likely - wasn't transformed in the way Mumei was.

He was a kid (only 16 or 17 years old), and people tend to forget that fact, at least that's what Uryuu had observed. Mumei was a kid as well, only 12, but people at least remembered the fact. Yet, in turn, it led to more pressure being put on the other Kabaneri.

The boy had to keep Mumei safe, which was difficult to do as she often overestimated her own abilities. So that was another load on top of mourning his recently lost friend, dealing with the mental aftermaths of the countless near-death experiences that he has come across in the span of 22 days. As well as protecting the others from the corpses.

So, yeah.

He wouldn't ask any questions, not tonight. Not yet.

Ikoma needed some peace. And if having Uryuu bring him up to the roof of an iron fortress and observe the stars with him in a comfortable silence helped him, he would do that.

Questions can wait. Helping Ikoma can't, he's still human in the mind.

And he can need comfort, too.


End file.
